


[podfic] Not Quite a Pretty Woman Story

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, Derogatory Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution, Sex Work, allusions to rape culture, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Steve/Bucky, Bucky-is-a-sex-worker. Probably initially the chastest thing you’ve ever read.  Steve basically tries to buy friendship.--Written by Relenafanel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite A Pretty Woman Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282030) by Relenafanel. 



This is a podfic of Relenafanel's Not Quite a Pretty Woman Story posted on tumblr. I really enjoyed this fic thus far and there are 8 parts up. Many thanks to Relenafanel for allowing me to podfic this! :D 

[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaX3YzWDJWNnpfRGM) ~27minutes 

If you have suggestions on how I can improve, please let me know. :)

Update 6-22-17: added cover art to all parts


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part to this :D

[Part 2 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaUHctV2RhX0ZVQkU) ~8 minutes long


	3. Chapter 3

[Part 3 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaSE9Ba3JVR2V6RkU) ~14 min


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part :)

[ Part 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaZlBJWnZ6cklkdmM) ~7 minutes


	5. Chapter 5

[ Part 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaODU4TlJIalVmU2s) ~8 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

Here are next two parts! (only one more after this!) The music that I used for this is from Pianoguys- Not Without You.

[ Part 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaNEdSenNnZmVSZEE) ~8 minutes


	7. Chapter 7

[ Part 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaa1JKWHN6NlZyWWs) ~6 minutes


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the last part to Not Quite a Pretty Woman Story. :D I learned a lot making this podfic and it's been really fun! I really love this Bucky, and this Steve and would love to see them interact more... :D Thank you Relenafanel for allowing me to podfic this awesome little thing! I hope you enjoy listening!!

[ Part 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaTjUtSmI2NDFmXzA) ~5 minutes

Again, please leave me good thoughts, comments, criticisms, or just a hello. :D 

PS: If anyone would be interested, I'm looking for a podfic beta. I've got quite a few projects nearly ready but I'm just a bit stuck on/unwilling to let go yet.... if you're interested, please contact me via [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com) Happy day everyone!


End file.
